


【底特律/900G】人工降水（GR生贺）飞机厕所/尿道play/piss/嘴炮骚话/屎尿屁笑话

by Funcy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 2018老文补档【总结】飞机卫生间play/尿道play/piss/嘴炮骚话【警告】既然是卫生间play，那么话题会因地制宜——围绕屎尿屁展开。洁癖慎入。本是GR生贺，结果昨天我病了……今天就……我还是要坚强地继续贺。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	【底特律/900G】人工降水（GR生贺）飞机厕所/尿道play/piss/嘴炮骚话/屎尿屁笑话

“我去上个厕所。”Gavin说着，从狭窄的座位中艰难起身向后走去，DPD只允许出公差的员工订经济舱机票，否则报销无望。

邻座的RK900一言不发地悄悄跟了上去，而机上的噪音让走在前面的人类完全没有发现自己被一同出差的仿生人同事尾行了，要知道仿生人根本不会被大自然召唤，他这是要去干什么呢。

很幸运，卫生间是空的，Gavin吹着口哨推开门，不待主动走进去，就被一把搂住，直接被挤进了狭小的隔间里。

地方实在太小了——普通客机经济舱的卫生间被设计成只能容纳一人使用的空间，一推开门就是直奔主题的马桶。Gavin被身后的不速之客挤得只能别扭地扶着近在眼前的墙壁，双腿不自然地分开（为了避免裤子蹭到马桶边沿没被擦干的水渍），跨过坐便器的空间分腿站立着。过于逼仄的空间让他饱满的屁股紧紧地贴在身后人过分空荡的下体上。

“你他妈发什么疯？”揽在人类腰上的仿生手臂让Gavin一眼就认出了手臂的主人，此刻难得要脸的人类怕引起其他人的注意，低声诘问，“你他妈根本不需要上厕所。”

“但我他妈需要上你。”仿生人冰冷地陈述着粗俗的字眼，迅速地扯掉了人类的裤子，从勾勒身形的紧身外裤里解放出了没穿内裤的肉屁股，失去略紧的布料的限制，饱满的臀肉肆无忌惮地溢了出来，原本含苞待放的白嫩屁股热情地绽放开来。

“嗯——”这个塑料复读机没有感情地棒读脏话的样子实在是太诡异了，最能表达人类激烈情绪的脏字们透出浓浓的机械感，但更诡异的是Gavin为此发出了小猫一样的呻吟——他喜欢听仿生人用毫无波澜的机器语调羞辱他，这让他感觉简直像是在和变形金刚做爱，那巨大到几十倍于人类的身形和冰冷坚硬的硕大管子都让他在幻想中更加饥渴。

“滚。”沉浸在仿生人语调里的人类过了一小会儿才找回了神志和他的混蛋人设。

“我不能滚，你需要协助。”

“操，我好得很，不需要什么狗屁协助，别想再拿这个破理由干我了。”Gavin已经数不清这个塑料混蛋打着“协助”搭档的旗号操过他多少回了，要是他还不长记性，那就……不长记性吧……好像也无所谓。

“你误会了，我只想协助你排泄。”

“去你妈的，我不需要塑料鸡巴来教我怎么尿尿。”

“但你需要我帮你把它取出来。”仿生人语调毫无起伏，可手上却大起大落，插在Gavin尿道里的细棒被毫无预兆地一下就拔了出来。失去尿道棒支撑的阴茎瞬间暴露出本来的疲态，软软地瑟缩着，可怜地垂在人类两腿间——大屁股总是伴随着两条肉感十足的大腿，自然生长的肌群和脂肪都不是孤立存在的，而此刻这两条粗壮的大腿虚浮得甚至无法支撑人类自己的身体。

敏感的尿道传来始料未及的强刺激，使Gavin对自己的身体一下子失去了控制，他能感觉膀胱饱胀着，尿道被刺激的快感连绵不绝、持久而强烈，他的下身因为快感倏然绷紧，不受控制地颤抖着，他试图控制自己肌肉，放松他紧张到发麻的膀胱，但他做不到，他的精神控制不了他的身体……失禁一样的水流滴滴答答地流出来。不仅是尿道口止不住地流水，他的眼泪也因为羞耻而决堤，尊严有些受伤的人类，扁着嘴巴，泪眼模糊地盯着自己失禁的下体，泪珠和尿滴一起落进了马桶里。

人类的腰早就软了下来，中年警探有些肉嘟嘟的小肚子软绵绵地搭在仿生人搂着他的坚实手臂上，呻吟一般地、小心翼翼地喘着气放松自己，“哦……啊……你……我自己也能拔。”腿根颤个不停的人类，终于勉强找回了自己的逼尿肌，止住了失控的尿液。

“你只能取出来，但你不能安全地把它插回去，飞机的晃动会影响你的操作，你需要我的协助。”

“操，你他妈还想在这儿把这玩意儿再给我插回去？”本该爆炸性十足的质问因为人类挂着泪珠的睫毛、发红的眼眶和犹带哽咽的嗓音而失去了他的力度。

“正是如此，不然你会射太多次，这对你的健康有害。”

“这时候装什么健康顾问，你他妈把我屁股里的东西关掉不就都解决了。”Gavin指的是RK900从下身连接处卸下来，然后塞进他屁股里的那根可以远程操控的仿生屌——妈的，这玩意甚至可以过安检。Gavin一方面希望机场安检可以把这玩意查出来，他就不必一直含着这根遥控按摩棒被玩弄一路；但另一方面，他又在祈祷千万别被查出来——这太尴尬了，他会被带走，在屋子里当着其他警察的面把衣服脱光，赤身裸体的他就算怎么夹紧屁股也藏不住那根粗长到令人吃惊的大号假阳具，这个大家伙会被不知道谁的手公事公办地从他屁股里拽出去扫描检测。那些负责机场安全的警官会把他当成一个没有鸡巴就活不下去的骚货而放走，警告他下次要把电子产品“取出”单独过检……Gavin记得自己有同学就在机场工作。他因为这些滚烫而羞耻的想象满面通红。

“今天结束之前我都不会关掉它。不过，既然提到了你的屁股，那么，请问你需要上大号吗？我可以帮你把东西先取出来。”

“操，我倒是想啊。从今天一开始，他妈的深夜0点、深夜0点起啊，就被你从家里玩到飞机上，连口饭都不给吃，上个屁的大号。被这根棍堵着，我他妈连屁都放不出来一个。”

“请问我是否需要把它取出来，让你可以把滞留的屁排出？”

“去你妈的，没放过屁的塑料傻逼，你以为这是想存就能存，想有就能有的吗？”

“抱歉，我关于屁的知识储备严重不足。”

“抱歉？你不用抱歉，你他妈给我去吃屎吧！算了，别废话了，我还没尿完呢。”

“好的，请让我来帮你。”RK900的手不容分说地握住Gavin的阴茎，把它对准了马桶，淅淅沥沥的水声断断续续的响起。

“你他妈是帮我还是搞我，这样我根本尿不干净。”Gavin试图把RK900的机器手给掰开，但除了把自己的小兄弟碰得东倒西歪，四处洒水之外，仿生人的手根本纹丝未动，继续严丝合缝地捏着他的命根。

“没关系，我会用物理方法帮你治疗尿不尽，通过刺激前列腺和尿道球腺促进排尿——我可以把你操到失禁，让你尿个痛快，想停都停不下来，尿得到处都是，你的裤裆永远是湿淋淋的，我不得不把卫生棉条塞进你不停流水的马眼，遇水膨胀的棉条会把你的尿道撑得和女人的阴道一样大。你觉得我能用我的塑料鸡巴操进你的尿道吗？”

“你他妈这时候倒是挺懂……变态……”但是被变态握在手里的小鸟翅膀变硬了，不需要遇水就在RK900的手中膨胀了起来。

“现在……能继续尿了吗？”

“……不能。”

“看来你确实需要我的协助。”

“妈的，怎么又是这个破理由。仿生人路径依赖这么严重吗？你就不能换个理由干我？”

“不是我路径依赖，而是你形成了条件反射……我的本意并不是和你发生性行为，是你一听到协助就联想到性。但若你需要性爱协助，我也乐意效劳。”RK900用握过Gavin湿淋淋的阴茎的手，还沾着点滴尿液就握上了Gavin的腰，不知道什么时候脱下裤子的仿生人把空无一物的下体凑上了人类含着整根大屌的臀部，仿生阴茎根部被自动牵引回了仿生人下体的连接槽，不顾肠肉的挽留，被向后撤腰的仿生人把早被人类体温焐热的假阴茎拔出了人类的后穴。

“啊……你就是个满嘴瞎话的人造骗子。”人类扭着屁股、呻吟着咒骂。

“啊，你就是个满嘴瞎话的人类婊子。”仿生人漫不经心地套用原句式回击。

机上干燥的环境让Gavin感觉自己的包皮都干燥得有些发皱，如果现在撸一把，一定会被搓得干疼，这样的想法成功地让Gavin的双手老老实实地扶着机舱壁，帮助整个身体来承受塑料鸡巴像要把他顶进墙里非人的力度。他的脸也被操得粗暴而紧密地贴在墙壁上，只能用眼角懒懒地嘲弄审视着另一面墙上的镜子里的人类，那个人顶着一张糙汉脸却露出了被操熟的婊子才有的媚意。

Gavin被操得满脸都是汗水和红晕，可那个镜子里不停顶胯的仿生人依旧面色苍白、神色泰然，连眼睛都不会眨一下——这玩意就是个人型自走炮机！认真干活的炮机似乎感应到了什么，他移动眼神和人类在镜中对视，仿生人的微笑诡异透了，他松开了一只掐着Gavin老腰的手，用这只摸过人类的屌、还沾过人类的尿的手撸了人类的阴茎一把——“操！疼！”果然不出所料，干撸太他妈疼了。

仿生人干燥的指尖揩走了人类龟头的小口里吐出的黏稠清液，粗鲁地捂住Gavin的鼻子和嘴巴胡乱地抹了上去。

“你他妈别把我鼻子里的假体给弄歪了。”非整形爱好者用语言表达了他亦并非毁容爱好者的立场。

“抱歉，我忘了你的鼻子骨折过。作为建议，你咬一咬这些不听话的手指惩罚它们吧。”

“操，你这个满嘴跑火车的塑料鸡巴人，你他妈忘个屁，你连我每次射了几cc都记得住，你就是个变态！唔！唔唔唔……”破口大骂的Gavin被塞了满嘴的仿生手指，夹着他的舌头搅来搅去。

“你可以咬下去，放心吧，不会断的。”仿生人游刃有余地劝哄着。

“啊……”RK900在Gavin发狠地咬住他的手指时，发出了今天的第一次呻吟，尽管他并没有什么机体上的感觉，但他被涌过的机体损伤检测数据莫名地取悦了。

“你真棒，”RK900取出手指，愉悦地吻上了人类的嘴唇。

“唔唔唔唔！”人类显然还试图在仿生人的嘴里骂他。

被RK900激烈地操干的人类甚至忘了自己还在逼仄的飞机厕所里，直到敲门声和空姐的声音一同响起。

“您好，请问有人吗？飞机即将降落，为了您的安全，请尽快回到座位上，系好安全带。”

“咳，好的，马上。”Gavin尴尬的声音响起，听起来就像个蹲坑太久被催促的人一样。

“好的，抱歉打扰了。”

“你给我快点。”Gavin低声催促着RK900。

“是你需要快点，我随时可以结束，仿生人又不需要性高潮，只有你们人类才这么麻烦。”

“操，你这时候倒嫌起我麻烦来了。当初那个好言好语追着我的屁股跑的傻逼塑料处男不知道什么时候死了。要不要我提醒你一下，你还插在我的屁股里，别表现得这么混蛋。”

“我会默认模仿身边人类的行为模式。”

“那你模仿得可真不像，我顶多是拔吊无情，谁像你还插着就当个刺头，哦，好吧，仿生人不需要射精、不需要高潮，真他妈混蛋。”

“别废话了，你需要快点高潮。”

“操，那你加把劲啊！”

RK900额角黄圈闪了闪，“我在想要不要让你求我，不过想要让你说出’求您了，我控制不住自己，我满脑子都是性爱，把您的人类婊子操到只用后面就高潮吧！’又要跟你费不少话，纯属浪费时间，还是算了。效率第一，我直接假设你准备好了。”

“嗷！我操！”厕所隔间里突然传出男性的嚎叫，把后排的空姐吓了一跳，人类空姐瞪圆了眼睛，仿生空姐虽然表面淡定，可那红灯转了一圈又一圈——别是马桶又堵了吧？！今天该轮到谁负责厕所卫生来的？

“咔哒，”卫生间的门锁终于被打开了，当值的仿生空姐认命地起身，“先生，您……”仿生女孩愣了愣，“您们出来了啊……请……请……”仿生女孩被脑海中闪过的不同可能性和限制级画面搞得有些过载，红圈闪个不停，说都不会话了，“请幸福！”仿生女孩大声喊了出来，引得四周还醒着的乘客向这边张望过来。

Gavin把脸更深地埋进了RK900的胸膛里，哪怕憋死自己也不要抬起头来——空姐一定看到了他湿透的裤裆，那个混蛋先给他穿好了裤子，然后把才他玩到射出来，现在他的下面又黏又潮，下次脱裤子的时候，干掉的精液肯定会把他身娇肉贵的小兄弟扯得发疼。RK900淡定地拥着怀里的人类，向空姐礼貌地点头，“谢谢。”

一个人类、一个仿生人，两名男性搂搂抱抱地从狭窄的过道里一路蹭了回去——现在，凡是看到他们的人类或者仿生人都知道他是这台塑料鸡巴的婊子了……但这正是他想要的。

“干得好，塑料鸡巴（Plastic prick）。”Gavin没给RK900起名字，他不知道什么样的名字既能表达自己的不屑，又能好好显出塑料人的那副屌样。但不知从哪一刻起，他的“塑料鸡巴”爱称不再喷向除了RK900之外的其他任何仿生人。

只要听到“塑料鸡巴”，RK900就明白Gavin是在只跟他讲话，这比“喂”和“嘿”好辨认多了。

“是你的生日愿望许得好，我只不过完美地执行了它。”

“哼，你到底是夸我还是夸自己……谁说生日许愿说出来就不灵了，不说出来恐怕永远不能在厕所看见你这个不开窍的塑料脑袋。”

“那么……希望你做好了下次厕所见的准备。”RK900的左手失去了三根手指，他用仅剩的两指捏了捏Gavin软软的手掌。

Gavin屁股里那三根被弯成“1”、“0”、“7”形状的仿生手指应声震了震。

他快要等不及在落地后去上趟厕所了。

====================================  
一个毫无意义的彩蛋：  
Connor端坐在三人座最靠里的位置上待机，在RK900和Gavin终于腻腻歪歪地扭回来就座的时候，一直闭目养神的他睁开眼睛，狡黠地眨了眨眼，“生日快乐，Reed警探，以及，我全都看到了哦。”


End file.
